The cure for Insomnia
by SouthParkFirefly
Summary: America can't sleep so he wants England to help him, but all England wants to do is sleep. WARNING: Smut, lemon USUK


**A.N: Ha this story's idea is basically from the lovely JASisJessica, we were PMing about how I couldn't sleep and she wanted to sleep and she thought it would be a good idea for a fanfic. As she doesn't write them and I do I offered to write her idea up for her. Well it was 2:45AM here in England and about 7:48PM over in America, so I should be sleeping and she shouldn't, basically I was the America and she was the England. Only in the sleep thing I assure you, but anyway here's the story.**

**Hope you likies Jessie!**

**Warning: Smutty smut.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine blah blah blah.**

America sighed as darkness fell around him; the soft snoring from England was the only sound filling the room. He couldn't sleep he knew he shouldn't of watched the new Paranormal Activity movie, he was too scared to sleep, England had tried counting sheep with him but he fell asleep after five. America groaned every shadow frightened the hell out of him; he snuggled into the back of England nuzzling the back of his neck with his nose. The smell of his boyfriend filled his nostrils, it was a comforting smell sort of like tea and lavender it was a smell that gave him a warm feeling. Like sitting in front of a fireplace in your pyjamas wrapped up in a blanket while drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows as it snowed outside.

Nuzzling into him again, he wound his arms around the shorter blond pulling his body close to his, England groaned in his sleep, wriggling his hips subconsciously he settled into the pillow, burying his face into it. America found himself forgetting all about his fear if he focused on England; he stroked his stomach feeling the soft velvet like skin under his fingertips. The pale green pyjama shirt tickled his hand; he pressed his lips to England's neck tasting him. England made a soft whining sound in his sleep which America found very cute. America realised he was starting to get aroused just by doing these things to England "Iggy?" he whispered. He wondered if he would sleep if he had some time with England, maybe if England 'played' with him it might wear him out. "Iggy?" he whispered again his groin getting harder at the thought.

England woke up groggily "Wha'?" he mumbled.

"Iggy I'm hard." America muttered he pushed himself against his lower back to prove it.

England sighed "Well bugger off and deal with it in the bathroom."

"Can't you help me out?" America whined "Please you're really good."

England groaned "No I'm tired." He wriggled away from America to go back to sleep.

Regardless America shuffled back up to him "Iggy please." He started to rub up against him making him sigh again.

"No I'm not in the mood." He said disapprovingly.

"How about if I get you in the mood?" America asked hopefully. England didn't answer, taking his silence for a yes he pulled him over onto his back.

"What are you bloody doing?" he yelped as America straddled him caging him to the bed with his arms. America flashed him a cocky grin before attacking his throat with his lips. England sighed in annoyance closing his eyes, maybe he could fall asleep through America's foreplay and then he'd give up and take care of himself in the bathroom. He was too tired to feel even the remotest twinge of guilt from ignoring America's need.

America slowly unbuttoned England's shirt spreading it over his body, the heady aroma overwhelming him. He lowered his head to lick his nipples, taking a small bud between his lips he sucked. England's eyebrows creased as he tried to ignore America but his body was disobeying him, his nipples perking up in arousal, his body giving little tremors and moans threatening to spill over his lips. America's hands trailed up and down England's sides, slowly rubbing them. England tensed up his body to stop himself from shaking; America knew he had weak spots on his sides that could reduce him to a writhing mess. America lowered his head, slowly licking along his ribs down to his navel.

England bit his lip as America's tongue dipped in, teasing a delicate freckle that resided there. Grinning he moved a hand slowly down to the hem of England's pyjama trousers he slid them down slowly so his semi hard erection popped out. "You sleep commando?" he grinned. England didn't answer he feigned snoring hoping it would throw him off his stride. He knew if America continued he wouldn't be able to pretend to be asleep for much longer, he would beg America to take him and he'd wake up limping. He had no idea how he had become a bottom, in his piracy days as The Great British Empire he had both women and men writhing underneath him. Spain, France and even Austria had felt how great The British Empire truly was as they were topped by him the most powerful country of that time. But now one word from the man he raised, one look into those big blue eyes and he'd gladly lie back and surrender his body for invasion. He sighed guessing he'd gone soft in his old age, especially where America was concerned.

America licked his arousal wanting to bring it to full attention; England bit his lip harder, blood rushing downwards filling him bringing him to a rise. "You know the less you answer me, the more I'm just gonna presume your silence is a yes." America said cockily. England feigned another snore "Well okay. Guess I'll take you in your sleep seeing as how you're hard too." America grinned, he knew England was pretending to sleep, he'd been whimpering softly throughout the whole ordeal.

England's eyes flew open "You know that could be interpreted as rape you arse."

America laughed "It's not rape if you like it." To prove his point he rubbed the top of England's member making him wince, grinning he lowered his head to suckle on the head.

England groaned "Alright, alright I give up! We'll have bloody sex if it gets you to let me bloody sleep."

America laughed triumphantly "Yes! I knew I'd get you in the mood."

"It's not so much as being in the mood as it's more like giving up." England retorted.

America shrugged "Either way I get what I want."

England tutted "I've always spoilt you, you bloody git." America laughed; he sat up wriggling out of his t-shirt and boxers.

England sighed slipping his shirt off as America eagerly pulled off his pyjama bottoms "Lube." England commanded "You're not touching me otherwise." America searched in the cupboard for the lube he saw it around somewhere. Dropping his head over the side of the bed he found it nestled between two cat toys, obviously Freedom and Knight had been playing upstairs in their room. The two cats were always around in one place or another, Freedom was like America complete with blue eyes and hyperactivity. Knight however was just like England, a green eyed grumpy tea loving thing, but once you got on their good sides they were both lovable fools really.

Picking up the lube he squirted some onto his fingers, he traced England's entrance curiously "Ready?" England nodded closing his eyes; America slowly pushed it in listening to England whimper softly.

A second slipped in as America seized his lips in a fierce kiss; England wound his arms around America's neck wanting more he opened his mouth feeling America's tongue slide in against his. Moving around inside him he searched for that spot that would make England cry out. Soon enough he found it, pushing his fingers against the spot he felt England's nails bite into his shoulders, rubbing it a little, England tore his face away "Oh God! Nngh…keep going." He panted.

America removed his fingers instead "If I do that then you'll come before I have my fun." He grinned cheekily at him.

"Then hurry up." England groaned. America nodded he started to sheath himself into the older man.

England bit into his lip wincing slightly at the pain; he knew if America got carried away he'd definitely feel it in the morning. America groaned fully seated inside him "Wow. Iggy you're so tight." He panted.

England tried to relax himself as much as possible around the intrusion "O-okay continue." America slowly started to thrust in and out, he wanted to go faster but he didn't want to hurt England. England moaned softly, at this pace there was no way America was going to be worn out enough to fall asleep, especially after watching a horror film "Faster." He groaned his hands slipping down to clutch his forearms tightly. America quickened his pace a little but England still knew it wasn't enough, pushing his hands against America's chest he flipped him over onto his back "This'll wear you out you git." He panted. America moaned as England slid up and down on his hard length in a fast pace.

"Fuck!" he yelled "Iggy." His fingers bit into England's hips as he thrusted upwards into the tight heat, his eyes flickered down to England's ignored arousal dripping precome down onto his stomach. "Shit." He groaned as England clenched slightly around him. He went to touch England but his hand was swatted away.

"Not yet…not…come yet." England moaned breathily. America wanted to sink deeper further into him; he wanted to hear England's cries become louder than the soft pants and whimpers he was emitting now. Grabbing him he flung him back onto the bed next to him "What the bloody hell are you do-" his words were cut off with a rough kiss as his legs were placed onto the American's shoulders, England now groaned in exertion his back not meant for such a position. America sat up a little to give the older man a little relief; he sheathed himself back into wet heat thrusting quickly automatically. England moaned feeling the whole of America sinking wonderfully deep inside of him "Pl-please…more." He panted. America thrusted in slightly at another angle, he knew he struck gold once England let out a loud yell his whole body practically lifting off the bed.

"Again?" America panted.

"God yes." England moaned America struck that spot each time emitting loud cries to fall from his parted lips. England's hands balled into fists the sheets clutched tightly in his grip. America let one leg fall off his shoulder so he could touch England's aching arousal.

England cried out, screaming s pleasure came, ribbons of pearly liquid coating is stomach and America's hand. America sucked it off as he pounded mercilessly into the Brit. With a loud moan he came too shortly after. America fell back onto the bed heavily next to England making him bounce a little "Man that was good." He murmured.

England smiled weakly as he pulled the covers over them both "There we go will you sleep now."

America yawned sleepily as he cuddled up to England "Night." He murmured.

"Goodnight love." England murmured back.

The next morning England woke up to see America still fast asleep a content smile on his lips, England stroked his hair, sitting up slightly he winced as pain shot through his lower back "I am not doing that every time he watches a scary film." He muttered "No bloody way." Regardless, he knew he would he'd do anything for those adorable deep blue eyes and that mischievous smirk.

**A.N: There we go! Did you like it? Huh Jessie you better bloody like it! (Kidding)**


End file.
